


Mistletoe - OiDai

by jadehqknb



Series: Christmas Any Time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Holiday, M/M, Mention of Kuroo, Mistletoe, background captain squad reunion, mention of bokuto - Freeform, mention of ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: When Oikawa went to retract his hand, Daichi gripped it tighter, holding him in place. “Oikawa, wait… um, there’s something I want to tell you.”Oikawa’s eyes widened ever so slightly but he remained still, his hand in Daichi’s. Clearing his throat, Daichi went on, “I know this may be a little sudden, and don’t feel like you have to answer right away, but if I don’t do this now I may not get the chance for a while.” He paused again, taking a deep breath. Oikawa was looking at him with those wide beautiful eyes, his lips slightly parted, steam puffing out as he breathed waiting in silence for Daichi to speak a truth that had been burning in his chest for months now. “You mean a lot to me and I was hoping, maybe if you feel the same, we could try… being together?”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Christmas Any Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Mistletoe - OiDai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> A little surprise to kick off the holiday spirit! I hope you enjoy!

Daichi cupped his hands, blowing into the void between his palms to get them warm. Even his ‘freakish body heat’ was little match for the biting cold surrounding him. He really should have listened to his mom but it really hadn’t felt cold enough for a scarf and gloves. He regretted his shortsightedness that with the dark came more cold. 

_Oh well,_ he thought stomping his feet, _he’ll be here soon._ A thrill of anticipation rolled through him as he went over in his mind just one more time what he was going to say to him when he did. Maybe he should have been more nervous, it was _Oikawa_ after all but all Daichi felt was eagerness. Call it a flaw or a gift (maybe it was a bit of both) but once he’d made up his mind on a thing, he was determined. And he knew, without a doubt, how he felt so why prolong the inevitable? Might as well tell him the truth and see what happened. 

“Sawa-chan! There you are!” 

Daichi turned, working to keep his face as neutrally welcoming as possible when all he wanted to do was turn on the high beams of his smile on the boy making his way to him. He looked good as usual, a green sweater with two stripes running across it highlighting the swell of his chest, his hair even more perfect with snowflakes adorning it. 

“Hey Oikawa, glad you could make it.” 

Oikawa extended his hand to shake Daichi’s and it was like ice. “How are you so warm, it’s freezing out here!” 

Their hands remained clasped and Daichi’s heart gave a huge thump against his chest. He swallowed the nerves threatening to envelop his throat and coughed into his other hand. “Good genes, I guess.” When Oikawa went to retract his hand, Daichi gripped it tighter, holding him in place. “Oikawa, wait… um, there’s something I want to tell you.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened ever so slightly but he remained still, his hand in Daichi’s. Clearing his throat, Daichi went on, “I know this may be a little sudden, and don’t feel like you have to answer right away, but if I don’t do this now I may not get the chance for a while.” He paused again, taking a deep breath. Oikawa was looking at him with those wide beautiful eyes, his lips slightly parted, steam puffing out as he breathed waiting in silence for Daichi to speak a truth that had been burning in his chest for months now. “You mean a lot to me and I was hoping, maybe if you feel the same, we could try… being together?” 

There was silence for a few seconds before Oikawa let out a whoosh of air and bent at the waist, though he retained his hold of Daichi’s hand, which he was squeezing with a vice grip now that Daichi was paying attention.

Oikawa reached into his satchel, pulling out a prettily wrapped box. He stood upright, looking into Daichi’s eyes as he handed it to him. “How are you always one step ahead of me?” 

Daichi released Oikawa's hand and received the box, chuckling as he took one from his bag, wrapped but not so pretty he would admit. “Merry Christmas, Oikawa.”

“Merry Christmas… Dai-chan.” 

Wordlessly they opened their gifts, each laughing as first Oikawa then Daichi pulled from the tissue paper a scarf; orange and black for Oikawa and teal and blue for Daichi. 

“And here I thought I was so clever giving you my school colors.” Oikawa wrapped the scarf around his neck, humming. “Mmm… so warm.” 

“Guess we really _do_ think alike, huh?” Daichi asked, looping the material over his head and tugging to secure it close to his skin. 

Oikawa shuffled his feet, looking away for a moment before looking back to Daichi. “Uh… there was one more thing, I was hoping to give you… or that you’d give me, I suppose.” 

Daichi cocked his head inquiringly as Oikawa reached into his bag once more only this time the object was concealed in his loosely closed fist. Daichi’s heart sped up as Oikawa stepped closer to him, his warm breath ghosting over his skin. He reached his hand up and over the pair of them and Daichi followed the motion, eyes widening when he saw what Oikawa was holding above their heads. 

Mistletoe. 

Daichi was already moving before Oikawa could speak again, one arm wrapping around Oikawa’s shoulder the other reaching to cup his face. He closed his eyes too soon and didn’t quite hit the mark, kissing only Oikawa’s upper lip making the other boy laugh, but Daichi didn’t care. Not when Oikawa dropped the hand holding the mistletoe to join the other wrapped around his body, drawing him close and properly slotting their lips together. 

When they parted, Oikawa leaned his forehead against Daichi, their steaming breaths mingling and rising into the dark night sky. “We better get going, they’re going to wonder where we are,” he said in a whisper. 

Daichi hummed, agreeing but not looking forward to breaking their moment. He kissed Oikawa again, just because he could. They parted once more, nuzzling their cold noses together. They really did need to get going. 

Hand in hand, they walked towards Ushijima’s. “Hey Dai-chan, we should hang this up when we get there,” Oikawa said, holding up the sprig of mistletoe between his fingers. “Maybe Kou-chan will _finally_ tell Kuro-chan how he feels.” 

Daichi laughed, tugging Oikawa into a half hug. “I’ll have my phone ready for pictures.” 

Oikawa beamed at him, leaning down to lay another kiss to his lips and Daichi couldn’t think of a better Christmas than this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to here, thank you for clicking on my fic and giving it a chance. I hope it was enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so thank you for those as well!


End file.
